


Don't Fall In Love at the Copacbanba

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: The Copacbanba. The hottess nightclub of all of Havana. The Copacbanba. Where the night  never sleeps. The Copacbanba. The place where our story begins. But for those looking for love at the Copacbanba, than read this tale with warning as it may make you think twice before falling in love at the Copacbanba.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Don't Fall In Love at the Copacbanba

The Copacbanba. The hottess nightclub of all of Havana. The Copacbanba. Where the night never sleeps. The Copacbanba. The place where our story begins.

Charles Xavier showed what he was made to do as he danced to the crowd as a dancer for the club. His yellow suit flashed at the glimps of the lights. He danced, drawing attention to the crowed as they watched in awe. Once he grew tried, he stopped, whipping his forehead from the sweat.  
"sorry lads, the show will continue soon" Charles said, his blue eyes sparkling in the brightly lit room. At the bar, a eger Erik Lehnsherr watched Charles dance day by day as he did his duities serving cocktails to the ladies and gents at the bar.  
"what a night" sighed Charles as he slid on a chair, his head resting on his hand.  
"same here" replied Erik passing Charles his favourite cocktail.  
"thank you" Charles smiled taking his drink.  
"always the pleasure" Erik laughed. Charles laughed back.  
"it's another two hours before four but I'm free now so do you want to.." Charles didn't have time to finish his sentence when Erik pulled Charles by the collar of his yellow jacket and kissed him long and deep.

Charles and Erik met at the Copacbanba. They were just friends before but soon this feeling that grew inside of them was more then just friendly. After a couple of months, Charles and Erik were unspertable. While Erik worked at the bar, Charles danced and soon all the attention was on him.  
"get a room you two" cried Logan, the man who owned the Copacbanba. He never minded their relationship but never liked it when it was at the bar.  
"sorry Logan" Charles said apologicly. Once Logan was gone Charles pulled Erik again for a kiss.  
"Logan will never know" he giggled. Once morning came and the night shift was over, Charles had grown tried and sleepy from the dancing. In return for his kindness for these years with much care, Erik headed upstairs to the Copacbanba's upper floor rooms and laid Charles to rest.  
"just sleep..okay?" Erik whispered before kissing Charles on the forehead. He was about to leave when a tug on his arm stopped him in his own tracks.  
"please stay" whispered Charles. His eyes closed but his voice sounded awake.

Erik shook his head. He kissed Charles's hand as he left for the next shift. Charles woke up to the sound of someone shaking him. He stired in his sleep. He was shooked again. This time Charles awaoke sleepy in his sleep.  
"what time is it..? He strilled, his eyes still wondering where has time had gone.  
"hey, sleepy head it's showtime.." Logan had woken his up, his eyes trailing at the man in front of him.  
"what?"  
"Jesus Christ, Charles its nearly eight, hurry up and get dressed before I have a word with you" growled Logan before chucking his yellow suit and tie along with his matched yellow hat with its golden feathers on top. Charles dressed as fast as he could before rushing down stairs to the bar and dance floor. There at the bar as usual, Charles eyed Erik, a wink came his way.  
"the usual?"  
"oh you know me so well, yes please" said Charles his hand on Erik's.  
"you know, I don't think I've ever met anyone more talented than you" said Erik, his eyes shining like always with glee and happiness.

With a few minutes till opening time, Charles kissed Erik once more on the lips before heading towards the dance floor, his feet tapping madly as the last few seconds of rest came to a sudden hault. There came in the thousands of men and women who came and watched and drank until their hearts content. But from the hours of long hard work dancing to please the crowds, a man walks in, his strides hard and long as he and his gang came to take their seats. One of the man went by the name of Sebastian Shaw. Along with him was followed by Azazel and Janos. All three stared and smoked and while the other men wore the dull greys, Shaw wore a suite of diamond. As it shined with all of his glory.  
"if there is one thing I know, its how to get what I want" he said, his hand holding his drink. He eyed the women and the men around him, his eyes rolling, the sight was making his head spin. Why did he even decided to go to this damn club he questioned himself. He eyed the dancers next which to his mind was he enjoyed the best.

Charles danced with all his heart could take as he listened to the music and tapped to the rhythm of his feet. He dance until he was dizzy. And dance until he stumpled off stage. So dizzy in fact that before he had time to remain balance it was too late. The drink was spilled, Shawn's suit sticky and drenched as the diamonds lost their shine. In what seemed like a few seconds, Shaw had Charles by his collar and screamed such vile words that even the club members could hear over the roar of the music. The music stopped. There was only Shawn's screaming that engaged with the air.  
"look what you did, you little son of a.." his anger couldn't be contained as he pushed Charles to the ground. Before anyone else noticed, Erik was on his way, rushing pass the crowd, his hand shaking and his heart pounding as he reached his lover.  
"back off" screams Erik, his hand on Charles waist and hand. Shaw frowned, his brows drawing closer together.  
"and you are you suppose to be?" Asked Sebastian, his eyes darting at their hands.  
"none of your business, now leave Charles alone"  
"oh is that so.." mocked Shaw as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Azazel and Janos both engaged towards the two other men but before they reached them, Erik gently let go of his Charles, lowering to the ground before attacking the men. Charles was pushed back, his heart racing as the crowd covered his view.

Charles wasn't nearly as tall as Erik so as more onlookers came to block his way. At first Charles heard fist on skin, punches. A chair is thrown, it smashes easily into two pieces as if it was nothing. Than as clear as the night sky, a single bang shattered the air. Several women screams. Men back away. 

_There was blood and a single gun shot, but just who shot who?_

They made a path for Charles, a woman still crying, her head on another man's shoulder. As Charles approached, he now knows who shot who. And whose blood is who's. There with a smoking gun in his hand was Shaw. His breath sharp and heavy and so where his companions. They stood there admiring their work before liking around than with a quick thought and quick on their feet they had ran, they had ran away leaving the rest to watch in silence as Charles knelt down and broke down as he shook and begged. He cried as he stroked Erik's hair; he leaned in close as he cried on his chest listening to his beatles heart. As he pulled away his face was covered in blood. But he didn't care though, he only looked at his dead lover on the dance floor. They had murdered him on the dance floor. It was a shame. A shame that would never leave.  
"this isn't good enough for me" screamed Charles, as he shooked Erik harder. Nothing worked. When Logan tried to pull him away, he couldn't do it. Charles tried to hold on but he wouldn't let go. He held tightly, so tightly that Logan had to use every strength he had. Once finally freed, Charles struggled in his arms as the ambulance took Erik away. After awhile, Logan managed to clam him down.  
"everything will be okay, I can promise you that" said Logan with such calm as he handed Charles some tea as he wrapped him the spare blanket. Charles nodded. The memory still vivid in his mind. It always stays. Always and forever.

That was thirty years ago and time has pasted. Logan had said that time would heal all wounds but it wasn't true. Somehow time only made it worst. It has been thirty years and things have changed. The Copacbanba was no longer the place where the music was the passion in fashion but now resides as a disco, the parties of pop. The bar no longer there but replaced with a DJ booth instead. Charles, who still refused to change into anything else, still wore his yellow suit. The hat who's feathers have faded and shivered. He hasn't changed. He had eyed the others who danced like wild animals and there he had looked back where the bar used to be and he knew as he watched the young couples dance mandly on the dancefloor that he had learnt one lesson of all: never fall in love at the Copacbanba.


End file.
